Automatic analyzers for automatically conducting qualitative/quantitative analyses of constituents of biological samples (blood, urine, etc.) are roughly classified into biochemical automatic analyzers and immunological analyzing apparatus. Such an automatic analyzer is generally set in an operable state in which mechanisms/equipment and reagents necessary for the measurement are usable by conducting the following two processes after the user's powering on of the apparatus (analyzer) and before the start of the actual sample measurement:
(1) Initial Process after the Power of the Apparatus is Turned on and Before the Apparatus Shifts to the Standby State
The initial process is executed only once after the power is turned on, and thus is not executed thereafter as long as the apparatus is energized continuously. The initial process may include, for example, a cleaning process for cleaning reaction vessels used for the measurement.
(2) Analysis Preparation Process after a Measurement Start Request is Received and Before the Measurement of a Sample is Started
The analysis preparation process is executed each time the operator instructs the apparatus to start the measurement, and thus is executed once or multiple times per day depending on the operational conditions of the inspection room. The analysis preparation process may include, for example, a system liquid replacement operation for replacing system liquid to be circulated in the flow cell together with the reaction solution.
Patent Document 1 is known to have disclosed a technique for increasing the efficiency of the former one of the above two processes (i.e., (1) initial process after the powering on of the apparatus). The technique makes it possible to increase the efficiency of the initial process in a manner suiting the operational conditions of the facility, by allowing the user to edit the contents and the order of steps of the initial process, equipping the apparatus with means for previously executing a process before the operator arrives at the facility (e.g., automation using a timer), etc. On the other hand, there has been proposed no technique for shortening or increasing the efficiency of the analysis preparation process which is executed after the reception of the measurement start request and before the start of the sample measurement.